


Never Be The Same

by Captain_MJB



Category: RWBY
Genre: Angst, Atlas - Freeform, F/F, Fluff, Yang needs a hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:28:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26748073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain_MJB/pseuds/Captain_MJB
Summary: Yang wakes up in the middle of the night after a nightmare, Blake's there for her.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long
Kudos: 69





	Never Be The Same

**Author's Note:**

> okay so I'm not super impressed with this but I though I may as well give it a shot.   
> My first dip in to the RWBY fandom, I have been drawn into this ship so badly!
> 
> May be a little OOC but I wanted to demonstrate that pain does not just disappear.

Yang gasped as she shot upright in her bunk, her hands clenching the sheets beneath her as her heart raced. Not again, all she wanted was a decent night sleep. She had been perfectly fine for the first few weeks in Atlas, sleeping peacefully through the night admittedly that could have been because of all the training they had been doing every day to the point of exhaustion but something in the last week hand changed.

Flashes of red flickered through her vision, hair, a sword, blood. Yang couldn’t escape it a whimper wrenching itself from her mouth causing her to instantly cover it with her hand in an attempt to muffle the sound. The last thing she wanted was to wake anyone else up, to see her being weak.

“Yang?” A soft hesitant voice questioned causing Yang to gasp in shock. Turning her head and body so she was not facing the edge of the bunk her eyes landed on Blake.

All she could see was Blake’s ears flattened against the top of her head and concerned amber eyes staring intensely at her, the rest of her face and body were hidden behind her mattress, the faunus presumably having stood on her own mattress for leverage.

“Hey Blakey,” Yang swallowed, “Sorry, did I wake you?”

Blake shook her head, “That doesn’t matter. Are you okay?”

Yang attempted to smile at her partner, but it came across as more of a grimace than a smile, “I’m fine, you should go back to sleep.”

There were a few moments of silence as Blake considered what to do next. Yang looked terrible, her beautiful violet eyes were sunken and red rimmed, chest heaving with every breath as she attempted to hold back the sobs that were constantly threatening to burst out.

Blake sighed, “Can I come up?”

A small smile made its way onto Yang’s face as she replied, “Always,”

Swinging herself up onto the top bunk, mindful not to make too much noise and wake Ruby and Wiess up. Blake carefully lay herself down next to Yang so they were face to face, their thighs brushing as she reached forward and took the hand Yang was holding close to her chest and brought it to her mouth, placing a small kiss there.

Blake surveyed Yang’s face once more. She shimmied closer so their foreheads were now touching, her hand letting go of Yang’s and coming up to caress the blonde’s cheek. “Breath with me,”

Her other hand took Yang’s free hand and placed it on her chest, where her own heart was beating rapidly, which it did often when she was around her partner, “Just follow my breathing,” She whispered again.

Yang nodded, their foreheads brushing with the movement. She could feel her heartrate slow and her breathing start to even out but that did not stop the few tears for escaping her eyes, “I just want it to stop Blake,” She cried.

Blake’s eyes closed momentarily at the pain in Yang’s voice, she felt it radiating through her bones, seeping into her very being like it was her own pain and not her partners. The faunus hated seeing Yang like this, it wasn’t often that the blonde let herself feel her pain in this way, showing it to other people.

Their relationship was still not at 100%, not that Blake could blame anyone but herself for that. Since their run in with Adam things had gotten better although it was different. Their relationship was different now, there was a depth and understanding that had not been there before, when their priorities were focused on stopping the White Fang, not saving the world.

“I’m sorry,” Yang whispered, her eyes burning powerfully into Blake’s, sadness radiating off her in waves.

“Why are you sorry? You don’t need to apologise, not with me,”

“But I should not still be feeling like this, like I’m lost, why am I still letting him affect me! I should be over it by now!” Heat seeped into Yang’s voice as she spoke although her tone was still quiet.

Blake shook her head as her breath caught in realisation, “No, if there is anything you’ve taught me Yang is that it’s all right to not always be okay, to feel your pain. You just can’t let it consume you and you haven’t!”

She moved forward so their noses were brushing, her arms wrapping around Yang’s shoulder, “You’re the strongest person I know,”

“I don’t feel like it Blake, I just want to sleep,” Yang admitted.

“I know” Blake soothed, “And you will,”

Yang paused, her hand coming up the tangle in the hair on the nape of Blake’s neck, grounding herself in the feel of the other woman, her other hand still on the Faunus’ chest, rising and falling with her heartbeat. She couldn’t help but feel safer in her arms.

“What if it doesn’t go away?”

Blake sighed sadly once again, “It probably won’t Yang not fully, for either of us, but we can’t be defined by him, and we won’t. We will always have each other… forever.”

“Will you stay with me tonight?” Yang questioned softly.

A smile graced Blake’s face as she placed a small lingering kiss on Yang’s cheek, “I’m not going anywhere Yang’”

Yang finally grinned sleepily, her eyes slowly closing as she snuggled into Blake, their legs becoming tangled, “I love you,” She whispered softly as sleep finally over came her. 

Blake froze in shock, her eyes darting over the sleeping woman’s face, “Oh Yang, I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think!


End file.
